Surprise! A Happy Rowen Fic
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Rowen has ‘happy day’ for once, written due to a challenge by Fancy Face.


T: Surprise! A Happy Rowen Fic  
  
B: Showndra Ridge, with help from Littledevil398  
  
A/N: Ok so I FINALLY got challenged by someone. Fancy Face: You know, since you like to write abuse fics for Rowen, I challenge you to write a nice happy fic for Ro. Be nice for once.  
  
***  
  
Sage glanced once at his best friend, Rowen, who was still asleep and went down stairs.  
  
The others were down there waiting for him.  
  
"Is he still asleep?" Kento asked.  
  
"Yes." Sage told him as he stepped off the last step.  
  
"Of course he would still be, it's only 11." Ryo said with a somewhat sigh. He had finally gotten tired of waking up the Strata bearer and all the blows that came with it.  
  
"Then let's go." Cye said and walked toward the door. Cye had just gotten his license and Mia had allowed him to get the blue mini van parked out side.  
  
"This is going to be great!" Kento said with a smile.  
  
"Does anyone know what we're getting?" Sage asked as he climbed into the back of the van. Kento had gotten shotgun, while Ryo was stuck in the back with him.  
  
"Hopefully this won't take too long." Ryo said.  
  
"Just relax Ryo, we're doing this for Rowen remember?" Cye told his leader.  
  
"I know.. It's just that.." Ryo said with a sigh.  
  
"Come on Ryo, relax man." Kento said with a smile.  
  
Ryo simply smiled a faint smile.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later the van pulled into the mall. Agreeing to meet back at the van in an hour each Ronin set out to complete his own 'mission'.  
  
***  
  
Back at Mia's, Rowen woke up. He noticed something strange as soon as he woke up, Ryo or one of the others wasn't there bothering him. He also didn't hear Cye yelling at Kento from the kitchen.  
  
Sighing once, he got up and dressed then made his way downstairs.  
  
Still not hearing/seeing anyone as he arrived downstairs Rowen began to get worried. A sudden noise from the kitchen told him he was not alone and he walked in that direction.  
  
Entering the kitchen Mia looked up from her coffee and smiled at him. "You're awake." She said and glanced at the clock, 11:17, still early for him.  
  
"Yeah something strange is going on." Rowen said then yawned. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
Mia shook her head, "Nothings going on that I know of."  
  
Rowen sat down at the table and fought back another yawn. "Where are the guys?"  
  
"Oh they had to go out for a while. Do you think you can help me with something?" Mia asked him.  
  
"Um sure." Rowen answered beginning to get confused and lonely, 'why would the guys leave me out of something?'.  
  
"Thanks Rowen." She told him and led him from the kitchen, out of her house and to her car. She started the car and they drove away.  
  
***  
  
Several minutes later Cye's blue van stopped and the four Ronins got out. After checking to make sure the house was empty, they took their purchases in.  
  
***  
  
Several hours later Mia and Rowen arrived back at the house. Rowen helped her carry in what she bought and put it on the kitchen table. The house seemed to be deserted, yet Rowen could sense the others near.  
  
"Guys?" he called.  
  
"One second!" Cye called from upstairs.  
  
Rowen began to get truly confused and decided to sit on the bottom of the stairs till they were ready for him to come up, whenever that may be.  
  
"Ok Rowen you can come up now." Sage called down a few minuets later.  
  
"Finally." He muttered and started up the stairs.  
  
Walking to his room, he opened the door and gasped.  
  
Everyone was in his and Sage's room. The normally white walls where now dark blue with a starry night sky wall paper border around the top of the walls. The walls were also covered in glow in the dark shapes.  
  
"Guys-?" Rowen asked in utter confusion.  
  
"Let me guess, you forgot what day it was?" Kento asked.  
  
"Um what day is it?"  
  
"October 10th." Ryo told him.  
  
"It is?" the warrior of life asked.  
  
"Yeah, we took down the calendars so you wouldn't know what day it was." Sage told him, a smile on the blond teen's face.  
  
Rowen tried to keep the shock off his face.  
  
"Happy birthday Rowen." Cye told him and passed him a knife. The Torrent bearer then pushed him in the direction of the birthday cake.  
  
Rowen paused before the cake. While it may be food it was more like a piece of art. The cake was a square one, however it was of the night sky, with a moon partially hidden by thin clouds.  
  
"Well go on and cut it." Kento told him.  
  
Rowen stared at the cake for an instant longer then lowered the knife to it and cut the first piece. Cye passed him a plate and he put the piece on it then backed away so the others could get theirs too.  
  
Once the others had gotten their pieces, Rowen glanced to everyone in the room. "Thanks."  
  
"It's not over yet!" Kento said, his smile growing.  
  
"What?" Rowen asked.  
  
"PRESENTS!" Kento shouted.  
  
"Jeeze Kento not so loud." Ryo said and left the room to get something.  
  
"Well Rowen since you're in the room, Sage repainted it." Mia told Rowen.  
  
"You did?" Rowen asked his roommate.  
  
"Yeah, it needed to be repainted anyway." Sage told him with a shrug. "Mia's the one who re-did your bed."  
  
Rowen then glanced at the bed and noticed that the normally white/gray bed was now in dark blue.  
  
"Thanks Mia."  
  
"It is your birthday." She told him with a smile.  
  
"My go now!" Kento said as he entered the room, a box under his arm.  
  
Rowen laughed and took the box from Kento. Slowly opening it he found himself looking at a Dell laptop.  
  
Rowen looked at Kento.  
  
"It goes with Ryo's." the Hardrock bearer told him. "It has a Pentium 4 processor, Windows XP, and a ton of memory."  
  
"Thanks Kento." Rowen told him.  
  
"Here." Ryo said and passed Rowen a rectangular box.  
  
Rowen took the box and was somewhat surprised by the weight. Opening the wrapping paper around the box, Rowen found himself faced with 'The Complete Works of William Shakespeare' on CD.  
  
"Whoa." He said as he eyed the box.  
  
"Well I know you like to read..." Ryo told him.  
  
"Thanks Ryo."  
  
Cye handed him two boxes wrapped up. "Mine's more traditional than that."  
  
Rowen unwrapped the first box and found 'The Lord of the Rings' with 'The Hobbit'. Setting the combined book down he unwrapped the other one. Lifting out the object he held up an old book.  
  
"It's an original printing of the 'Silmarilion'."  
  
"Wow." Rowen said and sat down on his bed, he had always been a fan of 'Lord of the Rings' he just didn't think the other guys had known about his obsession.  
  
"Well?" Sage asked his best friend, "Good day?"  
  
"Yep, thanks everyone."  
  
"Well it is your birthday." Cye told him.  
  
"Is there anything else you could possibly think of that you could want?" Ryo asked him.  
  
Rowen thought for a second and glanced around the room, his eyes falling on Cye. "Yeah. Cye can you do me one favor?"  
  
"What is it?" The Torrent bearer asked.  
  
"Never wear those pants again."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: The pants are those pants from Gaiden.  
  
*smiles at Fancy Face* Mission complete. I'll get back to you with a challenge for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, Lord of the Rings/ any Tolkien work, Complete Works of William Shakespeare or Dell. 


End file.
